The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Implantable medical devices (IMD) can be provided for various purposes. For example, IMD's can be provided for pacing or providing other cardiac therapies to a heart of a patient. The pacing can assist in treating arrhythmias or other diagnosed conditions in a patient.
IMD's are generally permanently implanted into a patient. The IMD includes one or more electrodes that are in contact with a portion of the patient. For example, an electrode can be implanted in a right atrium (RA), a right ventricle (RV), and a left ventricle (LV). The various leads can include one or more electrodes that can deliver a current, sense/measure a voltage, measure an impedance, or other appropriate configurations. In addition, the IMD can include a main body that can also include or form an electrode.